Amor de luna llena
by Ame8910
Summary: Buscaban la manera de escapar de sus problemas, estaban cansados de las exigencias de sus familias, así que buscan tranquilidad. Pero nunca se llegan a imaginar que el mismo sitio que les traía paz, encontrarían un deseo mutuo y llegarían a creer en el amor a primera vista. [Riren/AU/Levi Lobo x Eren] Dedicado a Charly


Fic dedicado especialmente a la linda Charly, por su cumpleaños y también para que te mejores mas rápido, espero te guste. Ha sido un placer conocerte

Los personajes no son míos son de la llama asesino, yo solo hago que se amen.

* * *

Su vida era monótona y más cuando se enteró que su familia deseaba comprometerlo con la hembra más fuerte de la manada, Mikasa; no negaba que salir a cazar con ella era interesante, pero de ahí a ir a casarse era otro cuento y bastante desagradable.

—Levi, es una etapa importante de tu vida, necesitas tomar el control de la manda y para eso debes casarte – explico Kuchel, con una amable sonrisa –

—No me quiero casar con Mikasa, es mi prima y la verdad me parece desagradable tener que compartir con ella – dijo con una expresión de asco en su rostro –

—Eres el heredero en la familia de los hombres lobo, y en la próxima luna llena tomaras a Mikasa y nos darás la descendencia que deseamos – grito y salió de la habitación de su hijo –

Salió y tomo su apariencia de lobo y se dirigió al rio, necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar en una manera de solucionar su desagradable misión.

* * *

Haberse separado de sus padres había sido una excelente idea, lo tenían enfermo con eso de "ya estas llegando a una edad, donde debes darnos lindos nietos, así que deberías casarte con Annie", quería golpearlos y decirles que esa mujer no le atraía nada y lamentablemente consideraba, pensaba y podía llegar a asegurar que era gay, y la verdad no se avergonzaba de ello.

Ese bosque era hermoso y su cabaña estaba cerca al rio, el lugar y los sonidos naturales lo tranquilizaban, no por nada estaba estudiando botánica y veterinaria. Se sentía relajado en las frías aguas, quería terminar sus carreras y empezar a hacer sus investigaciones fuera de la ciudad, de la presión de los amigos y de su familia, lo bueno es que estaba en sus tan anheladas vacaciones y solo le faltaba un semestre para graduarse.

Estaba tan relajado viendo la luna, que cuando escucho un fuerte sonido proveniente de los matorrales se asustó, giro su cuerpo hacia el sitio donde provenía el sonido y vio cómo se movía con más fuerza. Y ahí vio un ejemplar magnifico, un lobo, su pelaje era de un gris plata que brillaba con la luna, sus patas eran negras, sus ojos eran grises con un toque de azul, era muy grande y su elegancia se notaba con cada paso que daba, estaba embelesado con tal belleza.

Sus miradas se mantenían y el sentía como su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción, se sentía atraído y moría por tocarlo, pero sabía que cualquier movimiento innecesario, marcaría una muerte segura; fue alejándose lentamente hasta la otra orilla del rio, e ir a refugiarse en su cabaña.

Pero él no quería perderse de ese animal, necesitaba verlo más cerca, detallar su belleza y solo de esa forma quedaría satisfecho; dejo que se acercara a beber agua y fue acercando lentamente su mano, no le importaba perderla si fuera por tal ejemplar.

—Tienes agallas mocoso de mierda, al tratar tocarme – sus ojos se abrieron al ver como ese lobo le hablaba y se sintió morir con esa voz tan aterciopelada –

Fue a hablar, cuando su nombre empezó a ser llamado con fuerza, era su madre.

—Mierda, no te muevas, si ella te ve llamara a papa para que te cace – dijo mientras le daba la espalda y lo escondía –

—Hijo la cena ya está lista y dime que haces a estas horas mojándote, ¿no sabes que puedes enfermarte? – exigió saber su madre cruzándose de brazos – Si te enfermas no llames a tu padre para cuidarte –

—Lo siento, saldré en un instante, déjame la cena en mi habitación, gracias mama – hablo con tranquilidad y le sonrió –

La vio marcharse y dejo escapar un suspiro, por lo menos había evitado que viera al lobo.

—Oye mocoso, sabes que puedo cuidarme solo – afirmo y coloco su pata en el hombro ajeno –

—Lo lamento, pero mama puede volverse algo histérica y fastidiosa, no dejaría de gritar y pues papa no descasaría hasta tener tu hermosa cabeza en su habitación de trofeos –

Explico, mientras se dirigía al otro lado y salía, debía secarse muy bien y evitar de verdad un resfriado, sintió el agua moverse y apreciar el fino pelaje en sus piernas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? – exigió el lobo, y sus ojos clavados en los contrarios –

—Soy Eren Jeager, un placer – dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza del animal –

—Soy Levi, y es curioso que no salieras corriendo al verme y escucharme hablar – dijo ¿con una sonrisa? Eso estaba enloqueciendo a Eren –

El solo le sonrió y empezó a caminar, si su madre lo veía de nuevo afuera, un gran regaño lo esperaría toda la noche y la verdad ya tenía suficiente.

—La verdad al principio pensaba gritar, pero después me calmé y supe que eras alguien especial – sonrió y abrió la puerta de la cabaña y el delicioso aroma de su cena le hizo sonar el estómago – Iré a vestirme, siéntete como en tu casa –

Y desapareció en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

* * *

Ese mocoso era algo especial, cualquiera simplemente al haberlo visto saldría corriendo, pero el solo buscaba la manera de acercársele y tocarlo, pero no podía negar que ese cuerpo color caramelo, esos ojos como dos esmeraldas que brillan bajo la luna y esa sonrisa lo habían atrapado.

Y si se ponía a pensar con cabeza fría, él hubiera saltado sobre ese cuerpo, solo con el deseo de querer saborearlo y el hecho que ese aroma fuera tan dulce, tan agradable a su olfato solo hacía que sus deseos crecieran.

Tomo su forma humana y empezó a inspeccionar, vio fotos del joven con esa sonrisa hermosa, con unos pantalones cortos, que dejaban ver sus pequeñas piernas y que a comparación de ahora se veían suaves, pero si lo comparaba con el joven de ahora le gustaba ver esas piernas fortalecidas.

Lo escucho bajar y se sentó en el sillón, el joven venía con unos lentes de marco azul oscuro, sus cabellos hacia atrás, tratando de mantener la rebeldía de los mismos, se sentó en la silla del comedor y dio un pequeño sorbo a su te.

No podía apartar su mirada de tal escultural cuerpo, cosa que no hacia Mikasa con él.

—Oye mocoso, debo irme, así que cuídate – se levantó, pues debía despejar su mente –

—Que espera, compartamos la …

Sus palabras murieron, y se dio cuenta que no apartaba la mirada de su figura humana, vio como los colores se le subían al rostro y eso le gusto; se aproximó lentamente y tomo una galleta que estaba sobre la mesa, pero lógicamente acercándose lo suficiente a su presa.

—No están nada mal, ¿las hizo tu madre? – pregunto, terminando de comerla –

—E… s… si, ella es – carraspeo la garganta, tratando de sonar tranquilo- ella es una profesional en repostería.

—Y tú te dedicas a comerlas, ya que tu aroma es dulce – dijo eso sosteniendo el mentón del muchacho y sintiéndolo temblar – Sabes, muero por saborearte.

Llevo su lengua a la clavícula del joven, el sabor le encantaba y sintió un suspiro de parte del contrario, eso hizo que inconscientemente lo mordiera y un jadeo que fue rápidamente oculto en las manos caramelo.

Acerco sus labios al oído y susurro — Vendré el día de la luna llena y te haré mío, quieras o no — y sin esperar respuesta salió.

* * *

Estaba ansioso, ni siquiera leer lo distraía, soñaba con Levi y de vez en cuando lo veía correr con la manada por los campos y se veía magnifico, su belleza lo atrapaba y no solo como lobo, cuando lo vio con su piel blanca y cabello negro casi se le sale el corazón, y ese toque lo había enloquecido, no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero ahora lo ponía en tela de juicio, pues podía pasar toda su vida con Levi.

Ayudaba a su madre con los postres, y dejaba algunos cerca del rio para que Levi los comiera, quería volver a sentirlo y con lo ansioso que estaba no prestaba atención a su madre mientras le hablaba.

—Eren, deja de estar en las nubes y haz el maldito favor de ponerme atención – exigió su madre golpeando la mesa –

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en la publicidad de mi veterinaria – mintió, pues no podía decirle que un hombre lobo lo estaba enloqueciendo –

—Bien ahora, cuando te gradúes te casaras con Annie, ya hablamos con sus padres y quedo como un matrimonio arreglado – dijo su madre con la mirada puesta en su persona –

—¡Que!, ¡estás loca! No me quiero casar con ella, ni siquiera me gusta, no me van a obligar y…

Sus palabras murieron cuando su padre lo golpeo tan fuerte que le dejo la mano pintada en su mejilla, de la rabia se levantó y salió de la casa principal; le picaba su mejilla y leves lagrimas empezaron a caer, corrió y se metió en la cabaña.

Odia que le exigieran cosas que no quería y que todo fuera por beneficio. Mientras se calmaba, empezó a sentir como esa pequeña mordida le empezaba a arder, se rascaba con fuerza para calmarlo, pero nada funcionaba.

—Levi, hay, Levi te necesito – susurro con tanto deseo que se asustó –

* * *

Su madre lo había encerrado en su habitación y escucho a la distancia como llamaba a Mikasa, pero sus deseos empezaron a crecer cuando sintió en el ambiente ese aroma tan dulce y ahora sensual.

Se levantó y salió, su cuerpo se movía mas rápido, sus deseos se incrementaban y la voz de Eren lo llamaba. Entro sin avisar, subió en su forma de lobo y ahí lo vio, de la cintura para arriba sin ropa, su rostro muy sonrojado y jadeaba, la mordida estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

Se subió a la cama y empezó a lamer la herida, esa piel lo estaba recibiendo con demasiado placer, y fue directo al cuello donde clavo con fuerza sus colmillos.

—¡Ahhh! Levi, si – dijo con tanta sensualidad que Levi de inmediato perdió su forma lobuna –

—De ahora en adelante serás mi esposa – afirmó, mientras empezaba a besarlo con fuerza –

Cuando el aire hizo falta, empezó a bajar por el mentón, el cuello y llego a los pezones lamiendo y mordiendo con fuerza, sentía el cuerpo del contrario alzarse para generar más fricción, sus finas manos empezaron a acariciar el vientre del castaño, jugo con el ombligo y llego a esos pantalones que le evitaban ver el hermoso cuerpo que pudo detallar la primera noche mientras salía del rio.

Retiro las prendes y su boca empezó a besar los muslos del castaño, llevo sus dedos a la entrada de Eren y comenzó a estimularlo, los gemidos estaban llenos de placer, aparentemente nada le dolía y eso lo motivaba a seguir.

—Levi, te necesito ahora, me estoy quemando – explico el joven y tomaba con fuerza las manos blancas –

—Eren, escúchame – tomo su rostro y exigió que lo mirara – Si en este momento yo anudo dentro de ti podrás dar a luz a mis hijos, ¿estás dispuesto?

—Soy tu esposa Levi, puedo darte todos los hijos que me pidas – afirmo, mientras abría mas sus piernas-

Y con esa respuesta se hizo paso dentro de esa pequeña entrada, fue una estocada directa a la próstata que hizo elevar los gritos de Eren, las caricias no faltaban, Levi le decía que lo amaba y deseaba, Eren buscaba sus labios y los besos eran más fogosos, más deseosos; Levi entraba y salía generando un sonido pervertido pero delicioso a los oídos de la pareja.

—Levi, Dios, estoy a punto de venirme – grito, mientras aruñaba su espalda –

—Voy… Voy a empezar a anudar –

Y Eren empezó a sujetarse el vientre.

—¡Te estas ensanchando más! – y lo abrazo con fuerza- Siento como tu semen me llena, se siente delicioso.

Y dicho esto después de anudar, lo hicieron toda la noche, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección y eso a Levi le encantaba.

* * *

Durante las vacaciones siguió viéndose con Levi, la herida de su cuello seguía intacta y eso lo hacía feliz, y el azabache le había explicado que por las capacidades que la luna llena les brindaba, le daba la posibilidad de quedar embarazado, estaba eufórico, quería saber ya, si en su vientre estaban los bebes de su amado.

Su madre no volvió a tocar el tema de su boda con Annie y sabía que al finalizar las vacaciones él se iría con Levi, y el afirmo ayudarlo con sus estudios, después de todo el tenía una beca por sus excelentes calificaciones.

Pasadas unas semanas fue a cenar con sus padres, no quería retomar sus peleas y ahí lo sintió, una hermosa mano sobre su hombro, pero estaba bien vestido, unos jeans azules, camisa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo y peinado elegantemente, se tomaron de la mano e ingresaron.

Lo presento y se sentaron a comer, pero su estómago estaba revuelto, los postres no sabían bien y de un momento a otro salió corriendo al baño y devolvió todo lo ingerido. Levi fue detrás de él, y lo ayudo, sabiendo del asco que le producía todo lo que no fuera higiénico.

Levi coloco sus manos sobre el vientre del contrario y sonrió ampliamente, beso su mejilla y lo acariciaba.

—Eren amor, vamos a ser papas – afirmo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza-

—¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos-

—Soy un lobo, puedo sentir este tipo de cosas y en el silencio esos débiles sonidos en tu vientre me lo confirmaron – explico –

—Levi, te amare siempre – y lo abrazo con fuerza –

—Y yo a ti – dejando a unos padres completamente anonadados con esa conversación –

* * *

Unos meses después tres pequeños corrían en la cabaña de la familia Ackerman Jeager, uno de ellos era blanco como su papa, pero sus ojos eran color esmeralda, la más pequeña, su piel era del color de su madre y sus ojos eran grises pero el azul se notaba más y el del medio era el más exótico, su piel blanca, cabello castaño y sus ojos uno era gris con azul y el otro esmeralda.

Eren y Levi vivían junto a sus bebes; Eren había terminado la universidad y había colocado su veterinaria en la cabaña y Hanji una loba experta en botánica le ayudaba en ese tema, la manada estaba conforme con sus pequeños.

Eren y Levi cada vez más unidos y se amaban con todo el corazón.

* * *

Espero les gustara, sé que la historia es algo rápida, pero es un one shot, debo continuar con mis long fics.

A la hermosa Charly espero que te gustara, un beso enorme y que cumplas muchísimos más.

Ame las ama.


End file.
